The Tales of the Horsemen
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: A series of one-shots, everything from fluff to angst to AU's, all focusing on the Four Horsemen
1. On the streets of New York City

Jack flipped down the collar on his jacket, tucking the deck of cards he'd been absentmindedly playing with into his back pocket. He scanned the large crowd with an expert eye, searching for a good target, that man was too hyper-alert, that man was wearing a coat with too many pockets, that woman was another pick-pocket. His eyes fell onto a middle-aged man who looked fairly wealthy by his nice clothes, but Jack could tell that he was tired and disoriented. The man's greying hair had clearly been run through many times by his hand and his eyes had a bleary looks about them, one that was only supported by the bags under his eyes. The sleight allowed himself a small smirk, before withdrawing his cell phone from his coat pocket and putting it against his ear.

"Hey Danny! How's that deal going?" he exclaimed, using the predetermined dialogue that he always did.

"Oh really? That's great! You might get that promotion!" Now that he was closer he could see a noticeable bulge in the man's outer suit coat pocket.

"Maybe you'll finally get to go to Melia Cabo Resort with the wife!" he said, before hitting into the man. As he collided their shoulders, Jack reached into the man's pockets and withdrew the wallet, slipping it into his sleeve.

"Oh no! Sorry." Jack called as the man stumbled a few steps.

"Wha-? Oh no, uh, it's fine." the man replied, running his hand through his hair and sticking the other into his pocket. Jack's face drained of color and his heart stopped. The man had just put his hand into the wallet pocket. The man froze as he searched the pocket and Jack started pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey! Get back here with my wallet!" The man cried, breaking out into a dead sprint. Jack's heart began to pound, he couldn't just duck into the crowd like he normally did, the man had already identified him. He started mentally berating himself for being cocky and sloppy, and now he might be arrested for it. Jack flipped his collar back up and dropped his head. Glancing behind him, Jack saw the furious face of the man was close, making impossibly good time through the throng of people.

"Shit." Jack muttered under his breath, and started running.

"Hey!" he heard the angry snarl right behind him and felt a hand seize the back of his jacket. It began to slide off as the sleight pulled away and Jack let out a growl of his own. There was no way in hell he was going to lose this jacket. Jack grabbed for the spoon he had hidden in his sleeve for practicing a new trick and whipped it out, sending it flying towards the man hitting, him directly in between the eyes. Jack felt the hand release as the man let out a cry of shock and the sleight took off, not daring to look back. He could hear the man start up the chase again and knew he had to find somewhere to hide. As Jack scanned his surroundings, his gaze fell onto a fire escape. That would have to barreled sideways, ignoring the angry grumbling and protests.

"Get back here!" He charged into a sprint, leaping forward and landing gracefully on the lid of a trashcan, launching himself off using his momentum. But just as his feet were leaving, the trash can buckled underneath him and fall over. Suddenly his jump was much shorter and he began to panic. He collided heavily with the railing and the wind was forced out of his lungs, but miraculously he had managed to wrap his arms over the top of the railing. Jack hung there, desperately trying to suck air back into his lungs while trying not to slip. He felt a hand scrabble at his foot and he kicked at it, while heaving himself over the side of the railing. The sleight lay there for a brief moment, trying to catch his breath before leaping up and bounding up the stairs. He had lost the man, at least for now, but he still could be waiting for him to come down. Suddenly a cool breeze washed over him, something uncommon in the big, bustling city. In a spur of the moment decision, Jack closed his eyes and began to breathe in and out deeply, focusing on how it flowed through in and out of his body. He had seen this on a show somewhere and it seemed to work for him. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. The tightening in his chest began to relax and the nervous energy coursing through him began to burn out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus all your panic to the solar plexus, then light a fire. The panic lights like flashpaper, burning away and leaving no trace. Jack felt a sense of tranquility pass over him, even if only for a short time.

"Hey thief!" The oh-so-familiar voice somehow managed to carry all the way up the building, shocking Jack out of his small moment of peace. Jack was on his feet in an instant, muscles tense and alert. He knew he had to get out of here. But the only way to go was the next roof over. It was a fairly simple jump, only 7 feet. But just thinking of the edge terrified him. Fear began stoking a fire in his heart, a freezing flame that pumped into every vein. He began to shake, the result of his body revolting against his furious mental yelling at his legs to do something, anything. But he couldn't. There were tears pooling up behind his eyes, but never breaking. His mind began whispering to him all the horrible ways going over that edge would kill or maim him. He couldn't do it. Couldn't do it. Do it. Give up. Shut down. At that point he rather have done than jump.

"Give me back my wallet!" The angry howl sounded right behind him, the man must have managed to get up the fire escape. Suddenly the reality of was thrust back in his face. He needed to move. Now. Jack seized his apartment key and stabbed the grooves deep into his wrist, deep enough to draw blood. The pain cleared his panic just long enough for him to sprint towards the edge of the building. And then there was nothing beneath his feet. He was leaping through the air, weightless and flying. Above the people, above stealing, above justice, above the world. Then, in a single instant, the sleight was back on the ground and running. Straight down the fire escape, practically jumping down each level. As he glanced down below, he saw a small crowd of about 10 or so people amassed down below. He could easily blend in there. As silently as he could, he slipped off his jacket and jumped over the side of the railing, landing unseen among the crowd of people. Or so he thought.

 **XxX**

"Now sleep." Merritt commanded. The young woman in front of him drooped immediately, head lolling to the side. As he was about to issue the order to her, he saw a form drop down the fire escape and into the crowd watching. No one else even heard him. Merritt decided to go on as if everything was normal, but tried to figure out who it was that had dropped down.

 **XxX**

Jack had to admit, the hypnotist was good. So far he'd hypnotised a girl to think she was a roman emperor, an old man to only be able to say violin whenever he tried to speak, and a middle aged woman to sing opera whenever she heard the word money. Okay, the hypnotist was really good. He could read people like a book. How he did it eluded Jack, it was almost magic. Eventually the man got a couple of tips and the crowd began at disperse and Jack went to follow to mass. "Hey you! With the black jacket!" Jack turned around to see the mentalist waving him over. He passed Jack the leather wallet, "I think this fell out of your wallet." Jack cursed himself for not noticing, "Uh thanks." He said reaching for it. The hypnotist popped it open, and looked at the ID displayed inside, "Here you go...Jauquan Harvey?" Jack's heart dropped, the owner of the wallet's driver's license was showing, and the man was clearly African-American. Something that Jack definitely not. "Uh, it's my cousin's." The sleight said, before grabbing the wallet back and walking quickly down the street. He missed the way Merritt gave a small nod of approval at the boy, before turning back to the pedestrians, inviting them to come have their brain addled.

 **XxX**

It was quickly becoming night as Jack made his way through the city which which still very much alive. He pulled open the wallet, examining its contents. An ID, a couple of credit cards (which would be useless very soon so he had to use them quick) and almost 300 dollars in cash. Wow, this man really didn't know about the streets of New York to be carrying that much loose cash around. The money was almost worth the pain, panic and struggle to get it. Almost. He ducked into a back alley, planning to avoid the main streets to get back to his apartment. Halfway down the alley, a door only a few paces in front of him burst open and an arguing couple burst out.

"Did you really just tell me to lose some weight so I could perform better?" the woman yelled.

"It was so you could fit through the trapdoor better!" the man argued back.

"Yeah well I'd like to see w

ear nothing but sparkly spandex to cover your nethers and still try and go through that trapdoor!" "Well people come to see me because I'm talented, not just because i'm pretty and half naked, because that's all you're there for!"

Jack froze and winced, wow, this guy was going hard on her.

"You did not just say that to me!"

"Well you know it's true!"

"I could beat you at magic any day! I'd like to see you get chained up and thrown into a tank of water and then see how well you do then!"

"It doesn't matter how I would do, If you were that good you wouldn't have to be wearing spandex and be cut in half by me now would you?"

"Screw you Atlas, you can keep Rebecca, maybe she'll fit for years and years to come for you! And in two years I'll have a show of my own that'll beat your little back alley show!" and with that she flipped him off and managed to storm off impressively in those heels. The man let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the perfect opportunity. Jack sidled up by the man and slid the waller carefully out his back pocket, careful not to make a sound. He just took a step away when the man leapt into action, slamming a handcuff onto the hand gripping the wallet. Jack whipped out his playing cards and flung one with deadly accuracy at the man. It caught him right on the cheek and the man stumbled back, dropping the other handcuff. However throwing while throwing the card, the sleight dropped the man's wallet.

He took off down the alleyway, ignoring the shouts of the man behind, "Hey kid! Wait! How'd you do that trick with the cards?!"

He didn't stop running until he got to his apartment, where he slipped silently silently into the dark interior, and eventually slipped out of the minds of everyone who saw him that day.

XxX

 **This didn't turn out exactly as I had hoped, but I think it didn't go too bad. I know he didn't really interact with Henley, but that will come later, don't worry. Also if you guys don't think that a fear of edges is Jack's kind of thing, let me know because I can change it, I wasn't too sure with it myself.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested PM me!**

 **And as always please feel free to suggest a better title and/or description.**

 **Please review if you can, those emails I get really make my day!** **I don't even know if this fandom is still even alive so i'd be nice to see some other fans.** **I am also accepting requests for one-shots, so if you want me to write one, you can leave it in the comments or drop me a PM.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **-AR**


	2. Interrogation or Torture

Tick. Tock. Scritch. Scratch. Tick. Tock. Tick. Scritch. Scratch. The weak fluorescent light shown down on Merritt's still form laying on the couch. HIs book, the Fellowship of the Ring, lay abandoned on his chest, rising up and down with his breathing. Tick. Tock. Scritch. Scratch. His eye began to twitch ever so slightly with the ticking of the clock or noise of the pencil. Soon he started tremoring with the repetitive sounds. Tick. Tock. Scritch. Scratch. He began grinding his teeth together, and it didn't take a mentalist to tell that he was getting frustrated. Tick. Tock. Scritch. Scratch.

"Okay! That's enough! No more!" Merritt exclaimed as he leapt to his feet, the forgotten book tumbling to the ground. The other horsemen looked at him curiously from where they were working, pencils and papers now lying discarded.

"I know that it's my turn to take a break, but I can't sit here any longer listening to you guys work or I am going to go insane. I might just lose it and kill you all, I don't know. So we all are going to take a break." They began to protest but Merritt quieted them with a hand.

"No, this isn't up for discussion. We've been working for a long time and now it's time to take a break."

"Merritt, we don't have the time to do any silly-" Daniel began, before Henley put a hand on his arm.

"Come on Danny, it won't be for long and besides, we can't do as well if we are all mentally exhausted." He didn't say anything, just looked at the ground grudgingly. They all headed over to the couch, and Jack took a seat on the floor.

"Well, what are we going to do? Have a sleepover?" Daniel retorted.

"Actually Atlas, that's not a bad idea. Let's play Truth or Dare." Merritt replied.

"What are we, twelve?" Daniel snorted.

"Actually Danny this might be interesting." Henley said, sending a mischievous glance his direction.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy this." Jack laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm going first." Merritt declared.

"Henley, truth or dare?"

She contemplated for a moment, before replying, "Truth."

"If you had to bang one of us, who would it be?" Merritt asked, a wicked grin creeping onto his face.

Henley let out a small laugh, "Oh, definitely Jack."

Jack jumped to his feet with a triumphant "HA!" right in Daniel's face. "You hear that Mister Control? Better not get jealous!"

"Ha Ha" Daniel said drily, but his lips tightened and his brow furrowed ever so slightly indicating that he was, in fact, jealous. Of course Jack, with all of his confident words, was blushing quite deeply, although he didn't seem to realise it.

"Okay, my turn. Daniel, truth or dare?" Henley said.

Daniel snorted, but replied, "Truth."

"Would you rather be chained up, locked in a safe and then thrown into the East RIver or be locked in the same room as Merritt for a week?"

"Definitely the safe. I'd rather try my luck there because at least I have a chance of living, if I was locked in a room with Merritt I'd for sure die, because I'd kill myself."

"I don't know Atlas, I might do myself in before you do if I was stuck with you." Merritt snarked back.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." Daniel said.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Jack thought about it for a moment, clearly weighing the options of playing this dangerous game with Daniel.

"Dare." He finally decided.

"Go into Henley's room and put on her makeup. And you have to wear it for the rest of the game." Jack leapt up and headed into Henley's room.

"Hey! Don't ruin anything or else you pay for it! And makeup is expensive!" Henley called after his retreating back.

"Atlas, go again while we're waiting for Jack." Merritt said.

"Alright then, Henley, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Again?" Merritt complained.

"Shut it Merritt." Henley replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Henley, do you believe in soulmates?"

Merritt let out a low whistle, "Wow, going deep aren't we?"

Henley sat in silence for a bit before answering, " Well, I'd like to believe in soulmates. It'd be nice to know that there is someone perfectly made for me out there. I think that people can become soulmates. If they truly love each other they can become each other's soulmates-" Henley said, clearly deep in thought, before being cut off by Jack throwing the door open.

"I'm done!" He announced before walking into the room, head held high, "And I look beautiful." Upon looking at him, immediately everyone burst into laughter, even the stoic Daniel Atlas. Merritt, who had been looking uncomfortable with the conversation that had been going on before now had to clutch the side of the couch to keep his balance because he was laughing so hard. The sleight had a shade of pastel pink on his lips which actually contrasted quite nicely with his skin, but that was where the atheistically pleasing part ended. He tried to apply blush but there was so much on it looked like all the blood in his body had rushed to his face. His mascara as clumped and choppy, while his eyeliner was thick enough to make any emo jealous. Jack had attempted to put on shimmery gold eye shadow, but it ended up looking like gold war paint smeared everywhere conceivable around his eyes. He stood confidently, like he was a model in Paris, showing off the latest fashion.

"Aren't I fabulous? I feel pretty." he declared.

In breaths between laughing, Merritt said, "Oh trust me Jack, you are the prettiest right now." Jack gave an over-exaggerated wink, blew a kiss and sat back down on the floor, collapsing into laughter like everyone else.

"Okay, okay, okay you're turn now Jackie-boy." Merritt gasped.

"Sweet." Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "Merritt, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Came the immediate reply.

"I dare you to hypnotise Reference over there."

"...Reference?"

"You know, Atlas, Atlases are a reference book, Reference?" he explained excitedly. They all groaned and Jack's grin grew wider.

"Okay Atlas, let's do this." Merritt said, hauling himself to his feet.

"I'd rather no-" Daniel started but was cut off as Merritt seized his arm and pulled him up at the same time Henley gave him a push.

"Okay, breathe in and out Atlas, in and out. Slowly. Focus on your breathing. Feel your muscles relax, the tensions leave. Only think about the movement of your lungs inflating and how that makes your chest move up and down. Inflate, deflate. Up, down. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it. Relax...relax...relax…" Merritt said in a soft voice before grabbing a pressure point behind Daniel's ear. "Now sleep!" he commanded, and Daniel dropped to the side, limp.

Merritt leaned down right next to Daniel's ear and said, "Now when I say 'go' you are going to be a shakespearean actor and start reciting your lines to us. Now wake up!" Accompanied with the snap of his fingers.

Daniel bolted straight up and looked Merritt in the eyes, "Looks like you can't hypnotise me after all. I told you mentalism isn't real."

"Well how about we ask Henley and Jackie-boy here. How'd it _go_?" Merritt said with a wink. Daniel placed a hand on his chest and one other in the air, as if holding something aloft.

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite." he started to recite in a pompous voice. Henley and Jack broke down in laughter, trying to keep it contained but failing. Suddenly Daniel lunged and slammed a pair of handcuffs around Merritt's wrists.

"Ha-ha." Merritt intoned.

"You really think you hypnotised me? Did you miss the whole thing about me being the smartest in the room?" Daniel quipped.

"Alright then genius, how about you get these off of me?" Merritt gestured with his cuffed hands, sarcasm dripping from of his voice.

"I never said anything about a key to those." Daniel called over his shoulder as he headed out of the room.

"Why you little-" Merritt yelled after him, while Henley and Jack were left laughing. Anyone who glanced in the room at that moment would have seen the wonderfully insane family they were becoming.

 **XxX**

 **Sorry if Daniel seems ooc at all, it's just so hard to get a read on his character. I'm not really sure how to write his dialogue or actions. If any of you guys think you know, please PM me or put it in the comments, it would really help!**

 **If you would take the time, please review, it really makes my day! Also please don't forget I am taking requests. And I would also like suggestions for a better title and/or description.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **-AR**


End file.
